


A Guide To Taking Care Of Your Future Pregnant Sugar Perm

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Gintama
Genre: Best Uncle Competiton, Everybody is happy for Parfait 16, F/M, Fem!gintoki, Mood Swings, Motherhood, Papa Toshi, Slow Updates, Sougo wants the baby to be Demon 15, Sweet moments between Hijigin, Unknown Gender, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: An omiai is placed for the couple to announce their wedding and Gintoki announces an even bigger news. How will Hijikata deal with it? Is their even a manual on taking care of your future pregnant wife? Well might as well start on one for future references





	A Guide To Taking Care Of Your Future Pregnant Sugar Perm

What a beautiful day to enjoy the warm rays of the sun and the birds chirping happily which should have been a happy day. Although when it comes to the dinner to an omiai between two opposites for the two houses of the Shinsengumi and Odd jobs, things always took a turn for comedy and some laughs. Now sitting in one of the rooms in the inn was a pair of glasses, an old hag, a young orange-haired teen with twin buns, a sadist, a anpan lover and a talking gorilla. They were each sitting opposite of one another as the tension in the room was a bit intense. The two idiots have yet to appear and since everyone knew one another they let Shinpachi place the order.

“So, I heard that Gintoki is a wonderful partner from Toshi,” A talking Gorilla clad in the shinsengumi uniform starts off the conversation as the two Odd Jobs members who were filling in the role as parents glare daggers at them while Otose had her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

“Partner! So your Toshi dares to think of Gin-chan only for puff-puff, what a perverted Mayora,” Kagura grimaces while a dark aura surrounded her as Kondo and Yamazaki gulps at the China’s words.

“Mama, we can’t judge the said pervert until he has arrived. So Kondo what does your boy planned to due with our dear daughter?” Shinpachi looks at Kagura with a calm look before looking at Kondo with his spectacles shining from the light.

“Probably knock her up and leave her behind,” Sougo answers as he writes in a book as Yamazaki gapes at him.

“Sougo/Captain Okita!” Sougo ignores their reactions as he chews on his gum.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that all you want is for your guy to knock up our bum! Then leave the brat pregnant and make it even harder to pay her rent,” Otose could feel her annoyance rise as the two Odd Jobs aura began to feel pitch black.

“N-no! Toshi isn’t that type of guy...I mean they probably already have done a little of this and that, so they are probably careful,” Kondo tries to calm the three as Yamazaki sighs and wonders why did he have to be here again.

“Are you referring my daughter like a woman that spreads her legs open! Do you want to die-aru?” Kagura started to reach for her umbrella as the others panic to only sigh in relief as the opposite slide doors opened.

“Yo Sakata Gintoki here,” Gintoki bows and is dressed in a red colored kimono as the end of it turned to a light black designed with pink sakura flowers throughout the material. She wore a yellow sash around the waist and to top everything off there was a sakura shaped hair clip tucking her right side of her bangs.

“Wow Sakata-san, you look stunning!” Kondo states as the others look over her outfit.

“Yeah yeah Gori, nice to see ya Souichirou-kun, ah waiter how long until the food is ready,” Gintoki nods to them in greeting while looking at Yamazaki in question about the food.

“I'm not a waiter Danna! You should already know who I am at this point of the manga,” Gintoki blinks and sits down next to Kagura who flanked her right side as Shinpachi sat the opposite of her. With a hand to hover slightly over her mouth to gesture the idea of telling Kagura about the rude service.

“Hey are you sure this place is good? The waiter is rude,” Yamazaki felt a vein popped as his right eye twitched in annoyance at their failed whispering.

“There, there Gin-chan. I’m pretty sure we just got this one since his was a complete failure to your sister,” Kagura mock-whispers loudly as Yamazaki felt a stabbed in the gut of the mention of his omiai with Tama.

“That’s enough you two! Yamazaki-san just has terrible luck with Tama, besides his presence hardly shows unless he gets a beating from Hijikata-san,” The two nodded their heads in agreement as Zaki was almost grateful to Shinpachi until he mentioned his character’s existence.

“You know Shinpachi...you should be careful unless you want everyone to label you as just the human wearing glasses instead of the straight man. He’s part of the Shinsengumi and could be aiming to steal your title,” Reaching over for her glass of water, Gintoki looks at it for a bit before sipping as Shinpachi throws her confused look.

“She’s right! Patsu-san, the Anpan Maniac may be after your position since he gets his nickname change depending on his sudden change of character to gain attention-aru,” Kagura picks her nose as Shinpachi rolls his eyes at their ridiculous thought.

“China’s got a point, Megane. Zaki here tries way too hard to be notice to the point the audience questions about the presence of the badminton player in the Shinsengumi or the Shinsengumi’s spy. It’s really tragic,” At the sound of gum popping, Sougo leans on one of his elbows on the table to prop his head. Yamazaki on the other hand, was trying so hard not to pull his hair out at the conversation they are having.

“Ah! Whatever happened to that badminton player, Sougo?” Kondo crosses his arms in a serious thought as Yamazaki looks at him angrily.

“Commander! I am that badminton player!” With a nervous laugh, Kondo scratched the back of his neck at the other nickname Yamazaki had.

“Sorry about that,” The poor Gorilla was attacked for the mention of that slip up as Yamazaki stepped on his commander.

“Not to mention the Author did mention he would never be on a cover and he was to based off a ninja, but he pretty much sucks at it,” Otose includes her input as Yamazaki felt another stabbed to the heart and had blood coming out his mouth.

“Seriously all of you stop it! Shouldn’t we focus on the matter at hand?” Trying to revert the conversation towards the omiai between Hijikata and Gintoki, Shinpachi was ignored as they all proceed to move on to a different topic.

“Oi Danna, have you and Hijikata bastard tried any different positions or was he too old-school? Knowing that uptight idiot, he probably keeps you away until he feels like it,” Sougo remarks snidely with a smirk as Gintoki pauses for a bit to think about their sex life.

“Oi Sougo, we shouldn’t be prying about their huff-puff life. Hm...neh Gintoki, what’s Toshi kink?” Kondo flushes at his questions until he covers his mouth and whispers the question loudly.

“You’re one to talk!” The two straight-men smacked the idiot commander on the head as they returned back to their seats. Kagura ignores the idiots and glances to see what her ward ,ay say.

“Neh, Gin-chan what’s the Gorilla and Sadist talking about?” Her slight curious question made Gintoki swallow in fear at being the one to do the birds and bees talk later.

“I’ll tell you when you’re Shinpachi’s age as for you two. Why don’t you ask that Mayora? Though Souichirou-kun has a point on that bastard,” With a light flush on her cheeks, Gintoki answers Kagura gently who pouts at the response. Looking over to the two, she regards them with a pointed look as they get the message across.

“It’s kinda crazy though...Danna are you really going to marry the Vice-Chief?” The one to ask the real question of their meeting today was asked by the least noticeable character. Everyone directed their gazes at Gintoki who regarded them a blank look as she composes herself a bit.

“I guess, but there’s no way I’m taking his surname! I’m the main protagonist of this manga, so suck it!” Gintoki proclaims in protest with her fist high in the air and her foot planted on the table to pose in victory.

“Gin-san! Could you please control yourself? Who are you even protesting that to?” Shinpachi smacks the diabetic fool behind the head as they returned back to their seats.

“You got a problem with that Shinpachi! You get your own anime as the main protagonist and you chose the damn nicotine asshole as your sidekick! You don’t even ask Kagura or me if we want to be a part of the Blood Tattlefront C***ade,” Gintoki states sarcastically as the Megane was starting to get annoyed with the people around him.

“Seriously, Mama’s disappointed in you Papa! How could you leave your family behind-aru?” Kagura pretends to wipe away tears as Gintoki pats her head in comfort.

“Why did this suddenly became a topic on me! Oi that’s my VA’s decision not mine and you can’t blame me for that,” With annoyed sigh, Shinpachi ignores the two idiots and feels a bit relieved that the food they order has finally came.

“Thanks for the food!” Everyone chimes as they settled down to start feasting on the meal until the two straight-men realized they were still missing one person. The doors are roughly opened to reveal a battered breathless Hijikata with his cravat a bit loose and his uniform unkempt.

“My, my...Hijikata-san already making a bad impression on yourself. Not fitting for a Vice-Commander,” The biggest smirk could be seen on Sougo’s face as Hijikata glares at him venomously while Kondo held a slight concern look on his gorilla features.

“Toshi! Where have you been? You shouldn’t keep your omiai partner waiting. Sorry about him Gintoki, he isn’t always like this,” Kondo rubs his head in apology as Gintoki stops to slurp some noodles.

“It’s alright Kondo-san. Knowing this workaholic, nothing really matters unless he decided to stood me up. Yet his pride in the end would drive him here to insult moi,” Hijikata glowers at Gintoki’s words as Kondo smiles in relief at how understanding she is.

“Tch...you wish you fluffball. Sorry for being late, there were things holding me up,” At the end of his sentence, Hijikata directed a glare in Sougo’s direction who whistles innocently.

“Oh? What was it? Keeping my lovely daughter waiting for a peasant like yourself?” Kagura tilts her nose with her serious remark as there was still a bit of crumbles around the corner of the mouth. Even if she was trying to play the diligent mother, Hijikata couldn’t really take her seriously.

“The Devil’s Advocate,” Sougo grins at the compliment as Kagura caught his words to glare at the Sadist in front of her. With a soft sigh, he headed for his spot next to Kondo and frowns a bit that Gintoki was seated in the opposite of him. Once he sat himself down,he decides to see who came for this episode and was surprised the Old lady of the Snack Bar present. He knew she was connect to Gintoki in some way, but not this closely like the two brats that are always around her. He watches silently as the Old Lady comments on the permhead in a mock-scold to see a warm expression in her eyes.

The idiot in return swatted her hand in what looked like mock annoyance as she tried to hide a smile curling around her pink lips-wait! Hijikata blinks three times to be sure what he saw was authentic make-up and not just some color left from a fruity drink she may have sipped. His lungs felt like they had lost air as his breath was stolen at the sight before him.

Gintoki’s usual messy perm was a bit tamed with a Sakura hair clip holding her bangs to the side. It almost look as if her hair looked fluffy and soft to touch despite running his fingers through those soft locks many times. There was a soft blush on her cheeks to make them rosy and brighten her facial features from her tanned skin. Eyeliner was drawn beautifully to bring out her usual dull crimson orbs except they seem brighter than usual today.  Her lashes appeared to be longer and bring out her beautiful hues that shone like a ruby seeing the light for the first time. The outfit for today suit her figure well as the Kimono’s color made her stood out than her daily wear. The sash around her waist appeared to be tight and brought out some of her chest in appearance.

“Honestly, I never knew you were such a pervert, Hijikata,” Sougo’s snide remark brought Hijikata from his thoughts as he flushed in embarrassment at staring at Gintoki.

“Shut up! Who told her to wear the whole stupid get-up anyways?” Trying to hide his embarrassment, Hijikata focus on pouring his mayonnaise on his food as Sougo raised a brow.

“You poor bastard...don’t you see Danna dressed up for you and not to look the part? Sometimes I wonder how your brain is always filled on mayonnaise or paperwork-chan,” Hijikata chokes on his food at Sougo’s words as Sougo decided to ignore him to mess with China. Shaking his head from Sougo’s words, he looked up to see Kondo trying to convince Megane that his sister and him should do a omiai for the next episode. The poor man was of course being ignored as Megane focused his attention on Gintoki with some strands that fell from her clip.

The scene muses Hijikata a bit as he thought that Shinpachi suited the motherly role and Kagura was the overbearing father who mostly snacked on those seaweed treats. Of course he was caught red-handed by the said perm who raised a brow. Hijikata clears his throat to hide and goes back to eating his meal.

“Neh Hijikata-kun~, what were you looking at? Hm…” Ignoring the teasing tone in her voice, Hijikata continues to eat as Kondo turns to look at him in wonder.

“Nothing in particular except for a sugar idiot who has seaweed on her teeth,” Kondo gasps as Gintoki frowns a bit at his dishonesty though she slides her tongue around her teeth to check just in case. After feeling nothing against her teeth, she glares at the asshole for being rude.

“Toshi! Mama Gorilla never raised you like this! Gori-Gori,” With a handkerchief, Kondo pretends to weep as Hijikata felt a vein popped on his forehead.

“I don’t remember my mother being a Gorilla or a stalker. Oi China, you got something on your mouth,” Kondo felt a dagger to a heart and fall to the side dramatically as Hijikata ignores him to see China with a mess on her face. He reaches across with a napkin to wipe her mouth clean until he felt a blade held closely to his neck.

“Oh~ Hijikata-san, I never took you for a lolicon maybe China should be your omiai partner instead,” Sougo voice sounds teasingly even though his actions are completely different.

“I’m not a lolicon besides there’s already a lolicon in this manga! Put your damn sword away,” As the two argue, Kagura flushes a bit at the comment and felt Gintoki turn her head to wipe away the mess with her napkin.

“There we go all good as new. Now onto some bigger news,” Ignoring the morons, Gintoki clears her throat to catch everyone’s attention as she stands up. She walks over to the other side and plants herself up closely to Hijikata who look a bit uncomfortable. Kondo moves a bit out of the way to make space for her as he raised his brow in confusion.

“As you guys know, I proposed to Hijikata-” Sougo smirks as Hijikata tries to intervene her words.

“What the fuck! I accepted your contract-Oof,” Gintoki elbowed him hard in the gut as she clears her throat once more to continue.

“And I am like the cliche Shoujo mangas deeply in love with this stupid Mayora. He may have a short fuse, terrible taste, cancer stick problems, otaku-itis and gets almost killed everyday. I love those parts about him and despite from our social standings. I really want to make this work and make our family even bigger,” Everyone was silent at Gintoki’s words as Kondo,Zaki, and Pachi-san were starting to get a bit teary eye.

“Yes I see you stupid taxpayers as family and don’t ever make me say that again cause the thought just makes me sick. I know how much being the Demonic Vice-Chief is to Hijikata and how much of a softie he is to movies and to the Shinsengumi. Really you’re like a tsundere teddy bear, idiot,” Hijikata not being used to the compliments despite the jabs at his traits felt his cheeks tint with every word coming from Gintoki’s mouth. His heart began to beat rapidly as Gintoki smiles fondly at him with the warmest expression he has ever seen her reveal from the dead fish eye one.

“So I hope you guys welcome me and the bundle to the family,” Bowing her head in respect, Kondo began to weep his Gorilla cries as the whole group smiles at the main character. Otose began to smoke from her cigarette with a soft smile to cover. Kagura was cheering happily at finally having some finance and her ward’s happiness. Sougo tries to compose himself a bit looking bored, but also hiding a ghost of a smile on his lips. The two straight-men try to wipe away the manly tears until a realization came to their minds.

“Gin-san...what do you mean by ‘bundle’?” Despite the whole heartwarming scene, Gintoki was smirking at Hijikata who couldn’t meet her in the eye. Turning to the pair of glasses, Gintoki lean on the table with her palm holding her cheek in place.

“Ah...I’m pregnant,” With her free hand, she picks her nose and answers nonchalantly as the whole room became silent. Chaos came after as Hijikata froze like a statute while Shinpachi and Yamazaki screamed in surprise and panic. Kondo was stuck between squealing in joy and wondering who would be the best uncle. Otose stood in silence as the cigarette in her fingers was forgotten in her state as the ashes fell to the table. Kagura shriek in excitement at a heir to take over Kabukichou and become the next Queen.

“DONDAKE! YOSHI! Seriously!” Everyone answers in response to the news that Hijikata still couldn’t process the idea of Gintoki of all people being pregnant. He was brought back to his thoughts when Kagura roughly shove him from his spot and was leaning her head on Gintoki’s stomach.

“China move over! I want to hear her stomach too,” Kondo looking for an opening spot as Kagura hogged the space.

“Nice, Hijikata,” Sougo gestures him a “good job” with his thumb with the most creepiest wink he has ever seen. Our mayora knew that the little shit was mocking him and going to spread rumors about him.

“Hi there, little rabbit! Once you are out of your mommy’s tummy, Auntie Kagura will show you the way to becoming Queen of Kabukichou! I’ll be so proud-aru,” Kagura coos as Gintoki held a discontented look at her personal space, but the corner of her lips betrayed it. 

“What are you saying, China? Little Toshi will be the leading the Shinsengumi,” Kondo found an opening as he tried to listen to baby while Kagura frowns at his words.

“Who’s pregnant?” Hijikata blinks slowly as he asks who they were referring to be pregnant. Gintoki gave him a blank look before sigh and running a hand through her locks. Sougo was shown with pressing a button in his pocket and lean against the table with mischievous eyes.

“I’m pregnant, you stupid cancer killer! Did the news really not come out to you cause I was being pretty blunt with it?” Shinpachi still couldn’t wrap this whole thing in his head and practically faint at the idea of being a nanny next on his position. Everyone ignored the bespectacled teen that faint as Yamazaki wince at the loud thud he made.

**_0.0001 % 0f Shinpachi K.O.!_ **

“Get off me Gorilla! You too Kagura,” Gintoki shoves the two off as they still lingered around for when Gintoki will be distracted. Then they will see who the baby responses to first.

“Oi stop joking around sugar freak, there’s no way you could be pregnant! How could you be pregnant?” The whole group went silent as Gintoki could feel a vein pop on her fist.

“What do you mean ‘how’? With your iron rod shove up in my creampie, dipshit!” Keeping in mind that Kagura was still somewhat innocent and didn’t need to know on where children come from yet. Unless she wants her father to do the honors, then by all means Gintoki will allow it. The occupants of the room either flushed at the info or made a somewhat disgusted look at the comment.

“You are terrible, Mayora! How could you use Gin-chan’s love for desserts to get her pregnant with a kid? Ah...Gin-chan how are babies made-aru?” Kagura scolds the Mayo lover until she narrows her eyes to Gintoki with a curious look. Gintoki gulps uncomfortably at another topic she didn't want to be a part of.

“I’ll tell you when you're Shinpachi’s age and what the fuck Toshi!” Kagura pouts childishly and crosses her arms as Gintoki glares at Hijikata who flinched at the sudden use of his nickname.

“Oi China,” While the two get into an argument, Sougo motions Kagura over who didn't for a moment until curiosity overwhelm her. Crawling over to Sougo who came to close to her space for her liking, he began to whisper in her ear as her face became beet red at his words.

“I...I need a bit of fresh air,” Otose gets up and heads out to refresh her mind on the sudden news as Gintoki looked in her direction.

**_Old Hag staggers away!_ **

“Damn and here I thought the news would kill her and I wouldn't have to pay rent anymore,” With a disappointed sigh, Gintoki looks at the two teens who were too quiet for her liking.

“Pay your rent you sugar asshole! Oi,are you listening to me!” Hijikata takes a deep breath and turns in the same direction as Gintoki to see that Kagura was blushing heavily to the point she was fell back unconsciously. Sougo gestures a victory sign as Gintoki returned it.

**_Kagura-chan K.O. due to the Prince of Sadists!_ **

“Wait, what happened to China?”

“It's alright, Hijikata-san. China has finally understood the dirty world of perverted adults,” Sougo chuckles mischievously as Hijikata prays that Umibozu would spare their lives. Gintoki looks a bit relieved and can place all the blame on the young captain in case Umibozu tries to murder her. 

“Toshi! I can’t believe you’re going to be a father! This is great and congratulations to the both of you,” Kondo grins happily as Hijikata pales at the idea of being a father.

“Kondo-san, I have a request,” Gintoki leans on her palm as Hijikata narrows his eyes in suspicion as Kondo looks at her in interest.

“Yes?”

“As Toshi’s best man, could you possibly pull together a nice wedding suitable for this dipshit? You might earn some brownie points on being the best uncle,” Kondo goes silent as Hijikata frowns at the sugar demon’s request. Since when did Kondo have to fight for the title of uncle until he remembers what anime this is. Popularity was what majority of the people he knew would fight for to be the best.

“What are you saying? Kondo-san, you really don’t have to listen to this diabetic fool,” With a annoyed sigh, Hijikata could practically see the gearings turning in Kondo who brighten up as an idea struck him. He glances at the most quiet Sougo has been and noticed how the brat was watching Gintoki with a look of interest.

“I will get on it, Gintoki! I will be the best uncle ever,” The gorilla suddenly gets up and dashes away determinedly as Hijikata rubs his forehead with two fingers from the incoming headache.

**_Gorilla uses flee tatic!_ **

“Well Hijikata-san if you die before Demon 15 is born, then I’ll be sure to help raise the kid with Danna,” Sougo states with a mischief look in his eyes as Hijikata could begin to feel a bit stressed out.

“What is it with you killing me off early? Who do you think you are calling my kid, Demon 15? Oi permhead say something,” Hijikata yells for the nth time as he turns for Gintoki to say something, but catches something he rarely sees in glimpses before. 

Gintoki was quiet which was never normal since she would be annoying and tease him with Sougo. Now she was in her own world with a hand on her stomach with a soft look in her expression. Should they even have a kid at a time like this? There is the high chance of a fight looming around just to force the Yorozuya trio to stop it. There's the question on what she wants to do with their kid. That sounded so strange to even think about, but to think he got the Shiroyasha pregnant, not to mention is going to marry her, He can’t help, but feel a bit prideful that the she chose him instead of that guy.

“Neh, Danna? What do you think Demon 15? I think it suits the kid since their parents are known as the Shiroyasha and Demon Vice Chief,” Gintoki looks up at Sougo with a thoughtful look before a smirks touched her lips.

“Demon 15? I say Parfait 16 since its my kid, but I’m expecting you to come up with a name if it’s a boy, Toshi,” With a soft teasing voice, Gintoki leans on her palm on the table and smiles warmly at Hijikata who flushes and coughs to focus on his unfinished meal.

“Suit yourself and I’m expecting you to come up with a girl name if the baby is a girl,” With a pair of chopsticks in his hands, he side-glances Gintoki and mutters as Gintoki smiles grew wider as he took a bite of his food. Wait...why does the mayonnaise taste strange? Hijikata could feel his mouth burning on fire as he tried looking for any water on the table.

“Ah, I totally forget that I poured a little too much Tabasco on my food,” Sougo was watching in amusement as Hijikata glares at him until the heat was too strong. Hijikata fell back with his eyes rolled back as Gintoki shakes her head in a bit of amusement. Looking over at the sadist who pressed the button in his pocket, she raises a questioning brow.

**_Hijibaka falls unconscious by tainted Mayonnaise poison._ **

“Danna, you manage to beat almost everybody? Don’t give me that look. I don’t want to see the reason why you got knocked up by the dog-shit eater,” Gintoki chuckles at the meaning as she scans the room of the number of bodies down.

“True though you were the one to see me puking my guts out like nothing. Are you satisfy with your blackmail video?” Sougo nods with a grin as Gintoki remembered why the two set the whole thing up. She didn’t mean to puke on him twice, but it was a surprise that Sougo offered to take her to the hospital since she looked a bit pale.

“It’s perfect to show Demon 15 when they are older. Not to mention I got some worthy blackmail on Hijikata-san. Now down to business, if Hijikata were to die due to some terrible accident, then I’ll help out with Demon 15. Either way Kondo-san or the Shinsengumi would aid you,” Crossing his arms in a serious manner, Sougo laid out the terms of the business from the other day.

“Oh? Is this another ploy to earn some Doki doki points to Kagura’s heart?” Sougo looks away from her smirking gaze as Gintoki’s eyes soften a bit.

“Well alright since I know you guys will do anything to be a part of Parfait 16. Though I’m pretty sure this stubborn asshole will do anything to stay alive,” With a free hand, Gintoki softly caresses Hijikata’s hair as Sougo fights off a soft smile.

“Um...Danna, you do know the author-san of this fanfic may or may not make chapters of your pregnancy? So Demon 15 might be awhile until the baby is born,” The two blinked in surprise at the plain 32 year old who has been silent in the corner.

“Oh? Zaki you’re still here,” Sougo forgot that he had the least presence in the room and that he was still conscious.

“What do you mean? She wouldn’t think of putting her beloved Gin-san through that. Then again,” Gintoki felt the shiver at the idea of witness the natural birth of her child and knew the Anpan lover may be right.

“Well Danna, I wish you luck on your next terrible phases of the 9 months,” Sougo smiles in a closed-lipped manner as Gintoki felt a vein popped.

“Oh fuck you!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one might have slow updates, but's something I had written up a long time ago. An idea struck me on what would Gintoki feel if she was going to give birth to her own child. I can tell how much she loves kids and want to try and write down how she may have experience it. I hope you guys enjoy the story and Gin-chan's journey to Motherhood. :)  
> Edit: I also forget to include the facts :)  
> Demon 15 or Parfait 16 is reference on NUmber 15 from Where do Babies Come From by Arahiro-kun :) its a wonderful story  
> Blood Battlefront Blockade references as well


End file.
